<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Fruit by Tiny_Breegull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606409">Forbidden Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Breegull/pseuds/Tiny_Breegull'>Tiny_Breegull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toriko (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Another slow burn probably, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Lemon, Love Confessions, No Gourmet Cells, Probably Gratuitous Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, forbidden relationship, high school crushing, let's be real, oh yeah, there's going to be sex, this is me we're talking about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Breegull/pseuds/Tiny_Breegull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't supposed to be how it is.</p><p>All the internet forums and articles will tell you that this is normal.</p><p>But you didn't feel like that was true this time.</p><p>Sure, having a crush on a teacher is, supposedly, an inherent rite of passage in your adolescence, but this was something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco (Toriko)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know,  I know. Bree, stick to one fic and finish it, right?<br/>But I had good ideas!<br/>This one is I guess going to be a lot more "taboo" exploration. I suppose you could consider this ever so slightly underage but I always have a thing about making sure that if there's any sexual content between characters, that they're of age.<br/>However, throwing this as a teacher-student pairing, you can kind of guess where this is going.<br/>Also, this is an alternate universe of sorts where gourmet cells don't exist, but the characters still retain a lot of their individual idiosyncrasies. Just don't expect giant monsters being pummeled by fists and phantom cutlery in this one.<br/>Although I am keen to hear what you guys think of this; bit of a more realistic spin on the characters I adore writing about.<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This isn't supposed to be how it is. </em>
</p><p>All the internet forums and articles will tell you that this is normal.</p><p>But you didn't feel like that was true this time.</p><p>Sure, having a crush on a teacher is, supposedly, an inherent rite of passage in your adolescence, but this was something more.</p><p>Your friends wouldn't understand just what this was doing to you; the daydreaming, the way your heart beat so hard at every passing sight of him. Even the way he dressed, however modest, made you weak in the knees.</p><p>But… <em> why? </em></p><p>It wasn't a fleeting sort of crush that you expected to have disappeared after a few months. Even the holiday breaks away from him had you expecting it to leave your system before you returned to the halls of your high school for another year of learning. And yet, somehow you had managed to find yourself in his class every year, and those feelings were solidly cemented in your system; growing ever more so as you matured and developed your sexual exploration too.</p><p>At least your grades hadn't suffered. That was the one saving grace through all of this. You'd heard all the generic sayings:</p><p>
  <em> Teacher's Pet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bootlicker. </em>
</p><p><em> Suck-Up </em>.</p><p>None of them really mattered to you in the slightest. You happened to <em> like </em>studying and furthering your education. It gave you a nice sense of accomplishment to work your way through your lessons. Sure, you had your struggles and insecurities, but you liked putting in the effort. Being learned felt wholesome to you; even if it did mean that your social life had dwindled a little.</p><p>That being said, you were not alone in your friendships; you had a very dear friend that you were basically joined at the hip with. Iyasu Akasuki was a <em> fiercely </em> loyal friend and your strongest confidant, but she could also be brutally honest; a trait you both respected yet were cautious of. Some days you wanted sugar-coated support, not vicious logic.</p><p>There's no way you could tell her about your feelings for him though.</p><p>Like the way those deep brown eyes of his pulled you in with every glance.</p><p>Or, even, the way they almost materialised in front of your eyes. A stare so intense that almost smouldered and you lost yourself in the pooling colours of warm shades of chocolate; simmering underneath long and gentle lashes...</p><p>A sharp snap pierced your ears and suddenly, those eyes weren't just a figment of your imagination; they <em> had </em>been in front of you. You startled at the sound before feeling your cheeks burn hot and deep out of embarrassment. Crouched in front of your desk was none other than the owner of your fantasies.</p><p>"Welcome back." His mellow voice said with a small smile; hands clasped together in a clap.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Professor Coco." You said sheepishly, feeling all pairs of eyes on you from every direction in the room. "...I zoned out."</p><p>"Oh I know. We <em> all </em> know. I've been here for the past seven minutes." Your teacher said, his smile still gentle, yet there was a sense of humour behind it. "Was it interesting at least?"</p><p>"Was what interesting?" You blinked, growing ever more red.</p><p>"Whatever it was that had your attention instead of my teaching." Coco mused. "I understand geology might be a little dreary, but it's fundamental for science."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." You replied meekly.</p><p>"Apology accepted, but I'll need to see you after class. Try and focus for the rest of it, would you?"</p><p>The rest of the class let out a collective <em> 'oooh' </em>that rose into its crescendo. It wasn't often that the A-grade student got on the negative side of authority. Your face, now beautifully crimson, was hidden behind your hands as the chorus washed over you before you collected yourself. You supposed that's what you get for sitting near the front and letting yourself fall into a stupor.</p><p>You caught Iyasu out of the corner of your eye and she gave you a sympathetic look before giving you an <em> 'eyes up' </em>gesture with her index and middle finger to you.</p><p>It was hard to focus on the subject matter after your rather public display of embarrassment prior. Or it could have been the fact that your teacher was wearing pants that sat against his ass a little too well. Or, was it the fact that he felt the need to cover the shaggy cut of his ink-coloured hair underneath that pale mint bandana.</p><p>Either way, the sound of the bell had never been more welcome.</p><p>You packed your things into your satchel before scraping your chair back and slinging it over your shoulder. Iyasu managed to anchor herself by your desk as the sea of moving bodies broke out into the hallway.</p><p>"I'll meet you in the lunchroom. What do you want?" She asked.</p><p>"You don't have to get mine-" You began to protest.</p><p><em> "Tsch tsch tsch, </em> don't give me that. What do you want?" She waved off dismissively.</p><p>"Whatever you're having." You said quickly, noticing the subtle clearing of a throat behind her. "Look, I'll meet with you as soon as possible. Thanks Yu-Yu."</p><p>"You got it. See you soon, <em> troublemaker." </em>She winked before leaving with a swish of her black plaid skirt. You waved her off weakly before clearing your own throat shyly and making eye contact with your teacher.</p><p>"Y-You wanted to see me, sir?" You said weakly, feeling your ears begin to burn once more.</p><p>"You don't need to be so nervous." Coco chuckled. "I get that students have their lapses in concentration. I just more-so needed you to stay behind as a matter of principle. I can't be playing favourites with my students."</p><p>"Oh. I see." You said, a semblance of relief running through you now. "I mean, it was pretty bad of me to escape into a separate astral plane though. I <em> am </em> sorry."</p><p>"I knew you would be."</p><p>"How long was I out for?"</p><p>Coco took a nonchalant seat on the edge of his desk, hands in his lap casually as he crossed his ankles. You had to stop from admiring the length of his legs.</p><p>"Well, like I said, I was in front of you for seven minutes. I'm not exactly sure how long it was before I noticed it."</p><p>"Oh jeez…" You muttered, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Coco cleared his throat once again, dropping his gaze and turning the emerald green cuff at the end of his black long sleeved sweater before he spoke again.</p><p>"Is… everything alright?" He asked gently, and you raised your head.</p><p>"Huh? I mean, pardon?" You said, looking at him quizzically.</p><p>"Is… everything okay? At home or otherwise?" Coco hesitated, finishing with his other cuff and looking at you once more.</p><p>"Oh, I mean, nothing out of the ordinary is happening, if that's what you mean." You laughed gently. "Why do you ask, sir?"</p><p>"Well, I've just noticed that you haven't seemed like your usual... <em> effervescent </em> self." He said, looking at you with such care in his eyes. "So I wanted to make sure you're okay."</p><p>"Heh, that's kind of you." You blushed slightly, waving off his concern. "It's nothing I can't handle… probably."</p><p>"Teenage drama?"</p><p>"Oh, I suppose you can say that."</p><p>"Well, that's comforting to know." Coco smiled at you gently. "You know, you can always come to me if something is bothering you."</p><p>"I'll...keep that in mind." You said quietly, subconsciously twirling the end of your hair around your finger before throwing him a smile.</p><p>A pause between you both passed before Coco stood up from his desk; the fuschia chain clipped between the top and lobe of his left ear making a soft tinkle sound as he moved.</p><p>"Well, you can go (Y/n)." He smiled, turning his attention to the neat stack of colourful books on his desk and tidying the loose papers together. "Have something to eat and some water, while you're at it."</p><p>"Sure thing." You chuckled, straightening yourself up and double checking you had everything in your bag. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Professor."</p><p>With a brief wave of your hand, you bid him goodbye; taking a deep gulp of air as you scampered away.</p><p>Why was this so hard?</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"How is it that some of our teachers are <em> weirdly </em>muscular?" Iyasu wondered aloud as you both sat catching your breath on the sidelines during Physical Education. </p><p>"How do you figure?" You responded, taking a large mouthful of water before offering it to your friend. She took the bottle graciously before taking a large swig.</p><p>"<em> --pah- </em> What I <em> mean </em> is, don't you find it strange that like, a bunch of our professors look like they should be in some sort of body-building contest? Just <em> look </em> at Coach Toriko!"</p><p>Iyasu gestured with a splayed hand at your blue-haired teacher who was happily running through the players on the field of the game of ultimate frisbee for your lesson. He had been running for the better half of ninety minutes without breaking a sweat as he did so; black and white baseball-style shirt as dry as a bone in the summer heat. She was right though; your PE coach <em> did </em>have an oddly sculpted physique that seemed to defy the odds at being tucked into its fabric prison. His biceps and triceps were practically as big as the average student's head. Each. Don't even get you started on what his legs looked like at the ends of his orange shorts.</p><p>"The guy's been running up and down the whole time and he's barely even sweating. It's so not fair." Iyasu protested, shaking the collar of her PE top to get some air flow through her torso. "And even then, the art teacher is exactly the same."</p><p>"Yeah, but Mr Komatsu in Home Ec isn't anything like that though." You shrugged, taking another hearty gulp of water from your bottle after Iyasu handed it back. "Maybe it was just luck?"</p><p>"Then how do you explain Mr Zombie then? He's just as muscular as the other two! Although, he's not <em> nearly </em>as lucky in the looks department; the man looks like a foot."</p><p>"Oh, Mr Zonge isn't <em> that </em> bad… as a person. I agree with you about the foot thing though. Besides, I don't think he was meant to be in the school as long as everyone thought he'd be."</p><p>"Yeah, well, <em> Design and Technology </em>classes don't exactly have teachers vying for the job now. You know the last one was only here so the principal could keep an eye on him."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it didn't stop Mr Zebra from ending up in prison, did it? Dude was crazy aggressive."</p><p>"...Come to think of it… wasn't <em> he </em>also pretty built?"</p><p>"Oh shit, you're right. He <em> was!" </em></p><p>"See? They must get them all from one particular pool of applicants."</p><p>"Yu-Yu, I don't know. I don't spend all of my time thinking about our teachers."</p><p>
  <em> Yes you do. </em>
</p><p>"I'm just more jealous that Coach gets such a natural cat eye, and he's not even wearing guy-liner." Iyasu pouted, pulling herself up to stand. "That shit takes me <em> ages </em>to do in the mornings and even then it's crooked some days."</p><p>"Don't be stupid. Your eyes look amazing all the time." You scoffed, rolling your eyes and you stood up next to her. "They say that eyes are the window into the soul, after all."</p><p>"Actually, you know who has pretty eyes? Professor Coco." Iyasu smirked and you felt your interest in the conversation spike.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Never really thought about that." You said nonchalantly, trying not to appear too invested. </p><p>"Oh, like <em> hell </em> you haven't." Iyasu smirked. "They're hard to miss, girl. Stop bullshitting me."</p><p>"Okay, okay, <em> fine. </em>" You relented. "They are pretty nice."</p><p>"Speaking of, what did he want with you today, anyways?"</p><p>"Nothing, actually. My staying back was a matter of principle more than anything."</p><p>"So you're <em> not </em>interested in becoming the school delinquent then?" Iyasu smirked as she nudged you with her shoulder.</p><p>"I don't think my five minutes after class is grounds for criminality." You laughed, shaking out your extremities as you hopped on the spot to psyche yourself up. </p><p>"Imagine that, though." Iyasu laughed as she began stretching. "Big bad (Y/n) suddenly breaking the law."</p><p>"Imagine indeed." You mused. "Although, he did ask me if everything was okay… y'know at home and stuff."</p><p>Iyasu's smile faded and her brow furrowed.</p><p>"Has she done it again?" She asked, and you nodded silently.</p><p>"Yeah, she has." You said with defeat. "I'm not bothering to put a police report in this time. She'll show up at some point, or she's in a ditch somewhere I guess."</p><p>"Did you want to stay at mine? You know my mum is crazy about you; basically thinks you're one of her own daughters."</p><p>"Mmm, I'll be fine. I'm used to it all, really." You shrugged, not wanting to think about the fact that your mother had left on one of her substance adventures again. "It's not far from my birthday, too, so as soon as that happens, I'm out of there."</p><p>"I don't know how you do it." Iyasu said quietly, leaning her head on your shoulder as she gave you a side hug. "I'd be so lost and worried if that ever happened to me."</p><p>"Well, you don't have to, so it's cool." You said gently. "And I know that if things get tough, I'll be around at yours, alright?"</p><p>"I'll let my folks know." She said. "Mum''ll have your place at the dinner table all ready to go before you know it."</p><p>"Thanks girl."</p><p>"Hey, you two!" Coach Toriko called and waved to their attention. "Back on the field, now!"</p><p>"Yes, Coach!" You said in unison, swapping places with two other students who were red-faced and dripping with sweat.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"I'm home." </p><p>You called out into the empty household, waiting for some kind of human response, but you didn't have your hopes up. Silence returned your greeting as you shuffled into the living room after swapping into a pair of house slippers. You dropped your school bag by the threadbare couch and sighed, before a gentle rumble of movement echoed up the hallway. The face of a pure white rabbit was followed by its running body as it came up to greet you at your ankles.</p><p>"Hi Milko!" You gushed at the creature, crouching down to drown it in soft pats from head to tail. "I missed you, baby boy!"</p><p>You were treated to a rapid fire assault of licks from your pet.</p><p>
  <em> Welcome home! </em>
</p><p>"At least you're always happy to see me." You said softly, rubbing the velvety soft cheeks. "Want a snackie?"</p><p>You pulled away and shuffled into the kitchen; soft fur intermittently rubbing against your skin as Milko the bunny bounded around your feet and made soft oinking noises. You peeled a banana to share with your pet: giving him a small section of the tip which he happily chewed into; making soft sticky sounds. You sat on the floor of the kitchen and ate the rest of the banana; trying to quell the usual feelings stirring inside your heart as you thought about your teacher.</p><p>He asked you if everything was okay, and the truth was, they had long since been far from okay. Your mother, or rather the person you preferred to label as simply 'birth giver' often disappeared from your life for periods of time. The first time you remember it happening was when you were thirteen; coming home to an empty household much like today, only you panicked and thought something terrible had happened to her. It had left you in tears and worry on Iyasu's doorstep with no other option to think of. </p><p>As the years went on, her frequent disappearances had become more of a hindrance rather than cause for concern. After the first stint, the police had found her several towns over and she gave them a sob story of how she made a mistake and needed help getting off of the addiction train. They believed her. You believed her. But the more it happened, the less you cared for her safety. She had exhausted all of your patience now, and you were tired of helping her repair herself into a working member of society.</p><p>
  <em> So, no Professor, things were far from okay. </em>
</p><p>You questioned if it would have been worth saying something to him then, but you loathed pity more than you loathed your mother. You didn't want him to look at you like you were some sort of thing that had to be cared for. You just wanted to be seen as a person. Putting up with it still made you feel like you were one, while also forcing you to learn what kind of benefits were available to you as a minor and further when you became of age. </p><p>It would not be long before you reached adulthood in the eyes of society, and you couldn't wait for that.</p><p>Something seemed off about your house today, but as you snacked on your fruit, you hadn't connected the dots just yet. It seemed far too quiet.</p><p>You stripped out of your school uniform; separating the white shirt from the coloured pieces of uniform and tried running a load of whites, except the machine wouldn't flick to life with its normal chipper tune.</p><p>"Don't tell me…" You whispered, running back to the kitchen and throwing the refrigerator open. Normally its crisp white light would have illuminated how bare the inside shelves were, but it remained quietly dim.</p><p>That's what was off before; the quiet hum of its running motor wasn't present.</p><p><em> "You've got to be kidding me." </em> You hissed, pulling your phone off the countertop and calling your supposed caregiver. The dial tone rang several times before the automated message bank clicked on by your ear.</p><p><em> "The person you are calling, is not available-" </em>The digital woman said and you sighed harshly.</p><p><em> "I know, I know, hurry up." </em>You seethed quietly.</p><p>
  <em> "Please leave your message after the beep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BEEP." </em>
</p><p>"The power's out." You said curtly into the message. "At least have the decency to either pay off the bill before you come back or give me the money so <em> I'll </em>do it. This isn't funny anymore."</p><p>You ended the message with a sharp tap on the hang up button and let out a frustrated growl. Not only could you now not do your washing in your own home, but your phone was starting to die out as well.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, you stalked up to your room and dragged the wooden frame of your splintering single bed from its post. You scratched around one of the floorboards, hooking your fingers underneath one of the panels and lifting it aside. Inside your makeshift 'safe' was a black bag stuffed with an amalgamation of notes and coins that you had squirrelled away over the years. You gathered a small amount of notes and stray coins and stuffed them into your small purse before resetting the floorboard back into place and putting your bed back into its former position. </p><p>"Hey Milko, I gotta head out." You said sadly as you petted his soft head. "I'll be back in a little while okay? Don't let anyone catch you if they come home."</p><p>Milko sniffed your fingers and nudged your hand softly before you gathered the different articles of dirty clothing into the largest garbage bag you could find and shoving them unceremoniously into it. You dressed into a quick but comfortable outfit that was left in your drawers and headed off towards the bus stop. Even though the laundromat wasn't <em> necessarily </em> that far away, it was still a twenty minute bus ride, and the sun was beginning to set: residual heat from the summer sun lingering in the air.</p><p>
  <em> This isn't supposed to be how it is. </em>
</p><p>You should not be the one responsible for all of these things. You should have been able to have a childhood. But as you watched the turning of the soapy water inside the machine, you couldn't help but feel like those clothes; tossing and turning inside the drum of your own life. Every time you thought you had things figured out, it suddenly changed direction and now you were fighting against the current just to find your way forward.</p><p>A small tap on your shoulder broke you out of your reverie and you whirled your head around.</p><p>
  <em> Not again. </em>
</p><p>"Hey, (Y/n)." Said the face of your teacher. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Professor Coco?" You blinked, somewhat ashamed of being seen. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, I could argue the same thing myself." Coco mused. "Aside from the obvious, it's rather late out."</p><p>"...the powers out in my house." You said meekly, trying to avoid his caring gaze. "I didn't have a choice."</p><p>"Oh, that's unfortunate."</p><p>Coco slid onto the bench next to you and the scent of his cologne permeated your nostrils; an earthy mix of sandalwood and patchouli blending into a cocktail of fragrance that suited him more than you realised.</p><p>"Are you parents around?" He asked kindly, tucking a green fabric bag he had on his shoulder down by his feet. "I'd hate to think you're alone being out so late."</p><p>You let out a soft puff of air with a lofty smile.</p><p>"My mother didn't feel like coming." You said quietly, still averting your gaze. You forced your interest into tracing your eyes over the cracks in the floor tiles. "But, it needed to be done. Can't exactly show up to school without a uniform, can I?"</p><p>"No, that probably wouldn't do you any favours." Coco said, folding his hands in his lap gently and staring at the ceiling. "Though I suppose that there could be some exceptions made for extenuating circumstances, should you need them."</p><p>"I'll be okay, sir. It's not that far to home from here anyway. You gotta do what you gotta do, y'know?"</p><p>"Is someone picking you up at least?"</p><p>"Oh, no it's fine. I'll take the bus."</p><p>Coco's brow furrowed at your remark, mouth twitching into a line of concern.</p><p>"The bus at this hour?" He questioned and you felt your cheeks burning once again. He scratched along the deep sideburns on one side of his face with a slender, pale finger.</p><p>"Well how else can I get around?" You laughed softly. "It's technically safer than walking."</p><p>You quickly lifted your gaze to his face and inwardly remarked on how he seemed to be fighting with some sort of dilemma in his own mind.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to keep you from your evening." You gave him a kind smile. "Really, this isn't the first time I take a trip to do some laundry at this hour and it probably won't be the last time. I'll be fine. Besides-"</p><p>You nudged his arm with your elbow, surprised at the feeling of taught muscle you felt underneath his long sleeve. You had no reason to doubt that this feeling would add itself to your inherent fantasies about him.</p><p>"-wouldn't you have marking or something to do?" You joked.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes." Coco chuckled. "Some things never quite end."</p><p>"Sir, can I ask you something?" You said quickly before you even realised.</p><p>"What's on your mind?"</p><p>"What's with the chain?" You asked, pointing to the unusual fashion accessory on his ear. "It wasn't some kind of mistake you made in your teens that you can't undo, was it?"</p><p>"No, not at all!" Coco laughed out loud this time, much to his surprise. His laughter was a sweet melody in your ears that set your heart racing. "It's a medical thing."</p><p>"Medical?" You blinked again, tilting your head at him quizzically. "That's the strangest looking medical jewellery I've ever seen."</p><p>"Well, not to give you an advantage over the others in class, but we'll be covering it in biology soon." He mused, standing up and slinging his bag on his shoulder. "I have little doubt that you'll work out what it's for when we do so. You've always been my brightest student."</p><p>Coco hesitated slightly, looking out the window and noticing how dark it had become outside with the change to nightfall. He chewed the inside of his lip in thought.</p><p>"Please make sure you get home safely." He said quietly. "I hope your mother might come and take you home if you called her."</p><p>"She might." You said softly, feeling the urge to stand up when he did. "I'll see you tomorrow, sir."</p><p>Coco's chocolate eyes flicked between you and the window twice more, the index finger of his hand up at attention like he was about to say something before letting a pulse of air from his nose. His hand softened into a gentle, open-palmed wave of goodbye.</p><p>"See you tomorrow."</p><p>You returned his wave, watching him exit as the bell above the door tinkled softly before closing. </p><p>"...Thanks for caring." You whispered softly; left alone with the swishing and humming of the ever tumbling machines around you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beaut'ful. Absolutely <em> beaut'ful!" </em></p><p>"Thanks, Professor Sunny!" Iyasu said brightly as he looked over her latest painting for her assessment. He was right, of course. Iyasu had a knack for being able to capture exactly what vibrant piece was in her mind onto the canvas. You poked your head over to look at it and your heart swelled for her; it absolutely was beautiful in every degree of the word.</p><p>"Way to go, Yu-Yu." You said, putting your graphite down and coming in for a better look. "I love the colour palette you went for this time."</p><p>"Thanks girl!" Iyasu beamed, wiping her face with the side of her hand; causing a smudge of lilac paint across her cheek. "I think it's coming along pretty well, thankfully. How is yours going?"</p><p>"Eh, it's alright. Nothing to write home about."  You shrugged, trying to clean the residue off of your hand. "I can't seem to decide on what I want to do for our major assessment."</p><p>"Well, what have you thought about?" She said, cleaning her brush in her water and coming over to look at your work. "I suppose you could always default to drawing Milko."</p><p>"As much as I love the little guy, I've been trying to broaden my scope a little." You admitted with a sigh. "Besides, Professor already told me that he's not accepting any more submissions from me of my rabbit."</p><p>"Is that true sir?" Iyasu said, crinkling her nose up at him. "Why is that such a bad thing?"</p><p>"Well so far, I've received probably at <em> least </em> fifty pieces from (Y/n) of this ' <em> Milko' </em>creature." Sunny said with a flip of his pastel-locked ponytail. "And while he is cute, it doesn't always fit the briefing. (Y/n) needs to grow as an artist if she wants to make a career out of it."</p><p>"It's just… I can't think of anything that's making me <em> feel </em>anything." You said, resting your chin on your hand; inadvertently smudging the dark medium across your face.</p><p>"Surely there must be <em> something </em> else in the world that makes your heart dazzle <em> ." </em>Sunny said, using a rather dramatic tone of speaking as he put a hand to his chest. "Of course, I'd be happy to model if you needed inspiration."</p><p>"You're so vain." You and Iyasu laughed in unison, much to the chagrin of their art teacher.</p><p>"Well, <em> excuse me </em>for taking good care of myself!" Sunny snipped.</p><p>"We're teasing!" You chuckled. "C'mon sir, you've had us for how many years and <em> still </em>can't figure out when we're playing?"</p><p>Sunny sighed and shrugged his own shoulders in exasperation.</p><p>"You two honestly test me sometimes." He smirked, peeking at you both with his cerulean eyes. You grinned, knowing he wasn't bothered by your banter after all this time.</p><p>"Look sir, we tease you because you haven't given us your skin care regime like you <em> promised </em>to by the time we hit our senior year." You pressed cheekily, waiting for his usual excuse.</p><p>"And I <em> still </em>won't until you graduate!" He scoffed with a theatrical pompous air. </p><p>"Hey, that wasn't the deal!" Iyasu protested. "You only said when we're seniors!"</p><p>"Well, I changed my mind." Sunny smirked. "If you two can deliver me an assessment that's absolutely <em> beaut'ful, </em> only <em> then </em>I'll give it to you."</p><p>"Okay okay, fine." Iyasu said, a glint in her eye. "Although, if only one of us does, we're still going to share it with the other."</p><p>"Ah ah ah, that's not part of the agreement." Sunny said, waggling his own slender pale finger in time with his ah's. "You <em> both </em>have to!"</p><p>"Come on, teach!" You cried. " You can't just keep making up conditions for this! We've been dying to know how the heck you look like some kind of Grecian god with flawless virgin skin!"</p><p>"Well my dears, I'll give you <em> one </em>hint."</p><p>You and Iyasu leaned in closer at his beckoning hand motion; eyes wide like saucers in anticipation.</p><p>"It's <em> not </em> from being covered in paints and graphite." He said, wiping down your faces simultaneously with a finger on each cheek. "You're both absolutely <em> icky </em> right now. Go and clean up, before your pores begin to hate you."</p><p>You both snorted and made your way over to the washroom across the hall from the art studio. Whoever decided it was a good idea to have one installed so close to the studio deserved an award in your opinion.</p><p>"I don't think I'll be any help in this." You sighed with defeat. "Goodbye beautiful skin."</p><p>"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Iyasu smirked. "I'm sure you'll think of something in time. You work well with negative spacing; maybe try something with that?"</p><p>"That's not the issue though." You said, watching the suds from the soap bubble over your hands. "It's the <em> subject </em>that I have no idea about."</p><p>"Well, Professor Sunny is right." Iyasu chirped, scrubbing at her face with her soapy hands. "Surely there's something or some<em> one </em>that makes you feel things."</p><p>"I hate my mother, does that count?"</p><p>"I mean, it could work?"</p><p>"I use my art to <em> escape </em>those feelings though, Yu-Yu." You said sadly, mimicking her action before washing off the suds. "And besides, it'll probably end up looking like a try-hard, edgy teen work. No thanks."</p><p>"Look, I'm sure you'll figure something out with this." Iyasu said, now drying her face off with paper towel from the dispenser next to her. "It's not the end of the world. And who knows? You might meet someone or something and then you can do <em>sappy </em>art instead of edgy."</p><p>"Come off it." You grinned and giving her a little nudge with your elbow. "I'm about as attractive as a sack of potatoes."</p><p>"Ugh, not this <em> again." </em> Iyasu rolled her eyes before handing you your own set of paper towel. "Enough with the self deprecating nonsense. You're a goddamn catch and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise. Even <em> you." </em></p><p>"So then tell me <em> why </em>you're the only one that's ever received the Valentine's gifts and spontaneous love notes in your belongings?"</p><p>"I dunno. I don't get inside their heads. For all I know, there's someone that wants to tell you how they feel and they're too chicken to do it. They could be right under your nose and you don't even know it!"</p><p>Iyasu flicked up your nose on her last word and you fluttered your eyes in surprise before chuckling.</p><p>"Doubtful." You said, cleaning away any mess. "Anyway, we should probably head back; I'm pretty certain the bell is about to go soon and we still need to pack up."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know." Iyasu said and cleaned up her wash area as well. "Don't stress so much about the assessment. You'll think of something in time. You always do."</p><p>"Here's hoping. I want my skin to sparkle like sir's does."</p><p>"You and I both, sister."</p><p>True to your word, the end of class bell rang out no more than ten minutes after you two had wandered back and began clearing your works away. This bell also happened to signal the end of the teaching day as well; students of different ages and classes beginning to intermingle across the grounds on their way to after-school clubs and extracurricular activities. Iyasu rumpled your hair as you were packing the last of your items away.</p><p>"Hey, did you want to come around to mine later for dinner?" She asked, resetting your hair after mussing it. "And you can stay the night as well if you need. You said the power was out still, yeah?"</p><p>"Normally I would, but I'm kind of hoping she may have paid it off and it'll be back on." You said dismally before slinging your satchel on your shoulder. "And I'm already here so I may as well use the library and stuff to get my work done I couldn't do last night. Thanks though, Yu-Yu."</p><p>"You know, it really isn't a problem for you to come around." She said, studying you with concern in her eyes. "What's up with you? Is something going on?"</p><p>"Not really." You shrugged, giving her eye contact. "I tell you everything. You know that."</p><p>Well, almost.</p><p>"Hmmm… fine." She said, squinting her eyes at you. "But so help me, if this is about a <em> boy </em> or something stupid like that, I'm going to be <em> so </em>pissed."</p><p>"Haha! No, nothing like that at all." You laughed, waving her off. "You better go. You don't want to be late for your music club now."</p><p>"Club can wait if you're not alright." She said simply. "But I'm starting to worry about you, (Y/n). Are you <em> sure </em>everything is okay?" </p><p>"I promise it is." You said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just a lot to think about before I turn eighteen okay? I need to start looking for my own place and just getting my money sorted out as well. If I get into trouble, you're the <em> first person </em>I'll come to. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Iyasu breathed a sigh of relief. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."</p><p>"I'm not that lucky." You joked, looping your elbow with hers as you walked.</p><p>"Yeah well, if anything <em> does, </em>then I wanna know about it." She smirked, squeezing you gently.</p><p>"You will. Now, you better split. I don't want you to be late on my account."</p><p>"Get home safe." Iyasu said before surrendering herself from your elbow and quickening her pace into a canter. "Message me when you're leaving and as soon as you get home too!"</p><p>"I will." You replied, waving her off before setting on your own way to the library. </p><p>You always enjoyed the library; how quiet the whole place was at all times of day. Coupled with the smell of books as well felt so comfortable; like how you would hope what home <em> actually </em>felt like. It was a place for you to zone out and focus on so many things without the distraction of what lay outside the school grounds.</p><p>Earphones in, books open and the glow of the monitor before you, you lost track of time and how quickly the sun had begun to set behind the horizon; the end of twilight trying to fight back against oppressing darkness of nightfall across the sky with dying splashes of colour. Foot tapping away to the beat of the song in your eardrums as your fingers tapped a counter melody to the drum and bass had you in your own bubble; the shell of said bubble popping when a figure you recognised much too easily stopped next to the desk. They tapped their finger on the desktop and you startled.</p><p>"Ah!" You yelped louder than intended. You pulled your earphones from your ears, cutting the music to a chilling silence. "Geez Professor, one day you're going to give me a heart attack!"</p><p>"Pardon my intrusion." Coco said with an apologetic look. "But what are you still doing here, (Y/n)?"</p><p>"Huh? Studying?" You blinked.</p><p>"It's almost eight." He said calmly, repositioning his grip on the stack of books he was carrying at chest height.</p><p>"Wait, what?" You mumbled, flicking your phone on and blanching at the time displayed on the home screen. <em> "Shit, where did the time go?" </em></p><p>You flicked your eyes up at Coco's gentle smile, feeling your cheeks once again turn red in his presence.</p><p>"O-Oh, I'm so sorry for my language, sir" You added hurriedly, trying to save your work as quickly as possible to your external disk drive and pack up. "I didn't realise it had become so late."</p><p>"Calm down, you can take your time." Coco said gently, collecting your selection of books to his pile. </p><p>"Ahh, I can't. If I take too long I'll miss my bus." You said quickly, throwing your belongings haphazardly into your bag.</p><p>"You're still going to take public transport at this hour?" Coco frowned, putting the stacks of books on the desk and helping you collect your things. "Is there no one to pick you up?"</p><p>"Not really." You said absent-mindedly, collecting the last of your things from his outstretched hand with a harried thanks. You swiped a few stray locks of your hair from your face and threw everything into your clutches. "Thank you sir, but I need to book it before I miss it."</p><p>"(Y/n), wait a sec-" Coco began but you had already set your computer to shut down and started running through the rest of the room towards the school gates. </p><p>"Thanks Professor, I'll see you tomorrow!" You called out and waved over your shoulder. You forced your legs to run down the sets of stairs on your path, and then to sprint as fast as they could across the grounds; the thumping of your feet making echoing cracks through the empty yard where it reverberated between the buildings. </p><p><em> "Shit, shit, shit, I'm so stupid!" </em>You chided yourself as your breathing began to rag as you ran. You skidded out past the archway entrance and pushed yourself to keep running toward the bus stop.</p><p>"Just a… little… more…!" You panted, just in time to see the aggressive scarlet of brake lights cut out from the night and the yellow indicator blink before the bus peeled away from the sidewalk with a rumble into the dark. </p><p>"Oh god, no." You moaned, giving up on chasing after the vehicle and folding over to catch your breath. "God fucking <em> dammit!" </em></p><p>Cursing yourself out again and again, you checked the digital timetable you had saved on your phone and groaned further once you confirmed that this was, indeed, the final service for your route. </p><p>You ran your hand through your hair and gripped the roots at your scalp and sighed. This was not the time to panic. You had to think. You didn't have money to catch a taxi back home, and the last bus for the night had just left you in the metaphorical dust.</p><p>It was dark.</p><p>Home was at least thirty minutes, by bus, away.</p><p>It's late and you haven't got anyone else to come and get you.</p><p>Well, you <em> could </em>ask Iyasu and her parents to come and pick you up but you hated asking for help. After all, you were so used to having to fend for yourself that asking or accepting help didn't come naturally to you.</p><p>You can get anywhere if you let your feet take you. </p><p>With a deep breath, you collected yourself and straightened your back and marched off towards home.</p><p>At least it wasn't winter and you had to deal with the cold as well too. But your senses were heightened and on high alert as you followed the footpath under the amber streetlights.</p><p>Under absolutely no circumstances would you put your earphones in, even if part of your brain was begging for that audible stimulant. You were not foolish enough to put yourself at even more of a disadvantage. Ears straining with every step, goosebumps prickling on your skin at every rustle, you walked along and tried to stay as vigilante as possible. Your eyes scanned the area around you; taking note of what parts you could slip into out of sight should you need it.</p><p>There was such little traffic out at this hour on this way home; so little that you took mental images of each one that passed and committed number plates to memory. Your fingers twisted around the strap of your bag as the other clenched into a fist as you walked.</p><p>It was the headlights that you noticed first.</p><p>All of the other cars had passed you by without much disturbance; beams of light from their headlights illuminating your path from behind you before the light faded as the vehicles passed alongside you.</p><p>This set, however, didn't seem to be fading.</p><p>Your heart began to beat harder and you glanced around, trying to find an opening that you could disappear into out of the direct view of the road. Your anxiety peaked in your system and adrenaline started to run through your blood as your fight-or-flight instincts battled for dominance.</p><p>The tyres of the car behind you gave off such little road noise. </p><p>You turned your head slightly to peek over your shoulder as subtly as you could, trying to gauge any identifiable features of it in case you had to make a break for it. The beams of light that shone ahead blanketed the entire car itself; drowning out any and all details to your vision and you gulped.</p><p><em> "...what have I done?" </em>You thought to yourself, preparing for the worst about to happen.</p><p>Your eyes pinched shut in an extended blink and you braced yourself for an inevitable mugging or attempted kidnapping. Your eyes flew open when you heard the electric roll of a window descending.</p><p>"(Y/n)?"</p><p>That voice sent a ripple of chills down your spine and you held your breath.</p><p>A sleek car, black as the night itself rolled up beside you and slowed down to match your speed as you kept walking. You slid your eyes to the side before letting out a quiet release of pent up breath.</p><p>"Sir?" You said, finally stopping to look at the chiseled jawline of your teacher; clearly visible in the light he had flicked on in his cabin so he was identifiable to you as much as you were to him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Coco asked, pulling into the gutter and stopping next to you.</p><p>"Going home." You replied, trying to play off the intense drumming happening in your chest as you stopped up by his window.</p><p>"This isn't a bus." He said curtly. "This is dangerous."</p><p>"...I missed the last one." You said sheepishly. "And I didn't have any other way to get home."</p><p>Coco turned and quickly looked around before pulling his attention back to you.</p><p>"...I can take you home." He said quietly and you took a sharp breath.</p><p>"I-I dunno, isn't that frowned upon?" You questioned.</p><p>"So is leaving one of my students in the dark to walk home." He stated. "Please, let me get you home safely."</p><p>You scratched the side of your face as you hesitated. It was ironic, really, how many times you had fantasized about this particular moment, but when faced with it actually happening had you clamming up like an oyster.</p><p>"(Y/n), <em> please." </em></p><p>Something in the way he breathed that word set a fresh crop of goosebumps across your skin and you relented, gently pulling the handle open and sliding into the cabin of his car. You had no idea what kind of model it was, but you guessed it was somewhere along the lines of a sports car. The black leather seats felt slick and soft underneath your thighs.</p><p>"I'm going to turn the light off. Are you okay with that?" He asked and you nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine." You squeaked, clicking the seatbelt into its holster. You tried to curl yourself up to be the least visible you could, retreating into a defensive shell.</p><p>Coco turned the steering wheel and pulled away onto the road; the radio softly playing a sweet little jazz number you couldn't recognise.</p><p>"Now, where am I headed?" He asked gently.</p><p>"J-Just to the Gourmet district." You stuttered, rubbing your arm self-consciously. "My house is kind of between there and the Fortune district."</p><p>"That explains it." Coco said softly.</p><p>"What does it explain?" You asked, confused by his response.</p><p>"Why you were in Fortune last night." He said, giving you a soft smile. "I hadn't seen you around before, so it was a surprise to see you in the area."</p><p>"Oh, there's nothing much to it." You said. "I'm kind of in the middle between Gourmet and Fortune, so it just depends on what is available at the time if I need to head out."</p><p>Coco gave a small nod, eyes on the road before turning his head to look at you briefly. He kept stealing glances at you occasionally between his attention on the road. You were busy looking out the window at the scenery passing by; lit by the glow of the street lamps.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" He probed gently.</p><p>"Sure." You said, not taking your eyes off of the outside world.</p><p>"You alluded to the notion before that there wasn't anyone to help you out at this hour." He said softly, eyes on the road. "What did you mean by that?"</p><p>"Exactly how it sounds, I guess." You responded flatly.</p><p>"Can you elaborate on that a little more?"</p><p>"Sir, what exactly do you <em> think </em>it means?"</p><p>"...It makes me think that you don't have anyone at home looking after you."</p><p>You snorted at his poignancy; something you had always admired and respected about your teacher.</p><p>"Pretty attentive to things, aren't you?" You said softly, resting your elbow on the door and your chin on your hand.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm not correct." He said flatly; a tone of voice that you had never heard drop from his lips before.</p><p>"I can take care of myself, y'know." You chuckled dryly, patting his hand in an attempt to make light of your words. "I have been for a while now. Take a right at the sign there."</p><p>You pointed across the dashboard slightly as you directed him.</p><p>"Surely not." He retorted quietly, not because of the way you were taking him.</p><p>"Very much so." You said softly, twiddling your thumbs in your lap and staring at them. His cologne had permeated your nostrils again and you were taking subtle inhalations to make it stick in your sinuses.</p><p>"...I'm sorry." He said finally.</p><p>"What for?" You replied.</p><p>"I never suspected that there may have been an underlying issue." He continued, hands gliding across the wheel smoothly as he piloted the vehicle with ease. "You've never been late to class, always been on time, if not frustratingly <em> early </em>with your assignments… I just pictured you had a happy home with a family that was looking out for you."</p><p>"There's an old addage of looks being deceiving, you know." You mused quietly, feeling your defences begin to crumble as you opened up to him. "I won't let these circumstances destroy my education or a shot of a bright future. Or even if it's not bright, just being <em> happy </em>would suffice."</p><p>"You're not happy?"</p><p>"I'll reiterate that. <em> Few </em> things make me happy."</p><p>"Am I allowed to know?"</p><p>"Learning makes me happy. And Iyasu has been nothing short of amazing my whole life… and you, sir."</p><p>Coco's mouth parted in surprise before he glanced over at you.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"...You make me happy, Professor." You said once again, blush spreading like wildfire across your cheeks once more. The passing pattern of streetlights illuminated your red features when Coco had looked back over and he felt an odd twist in his heart.</p><p>"I make you happy, huh?" He smiled softly. "How so?"</p><p>"I dunno, I just like… being around you." You mumbled shyly. "You're good at what you do and I don't feel bad being in your class. You're quite easy to talk to as well, which is nice."</p><p>"You know you can always come to me if things are bothering you. It's really not a big deal. If it's any consolation, I've always enjoyed having you in my classes; brings a smile to my own face."</p><p>"That's sweet of you to say."</p><p>"I like to think honesty is the best of my traits."</p><p>"I would say so…"</p><p>You trailed off the end of your sentence; struggling to fight back more of the words you would have <em> liked </em>to admit to him. Yet somehow the situation didn't feel appropriate; especially not since you were sitting in the passenger seat of his car.</p><p>"Um, take the next left." You said quietly, pointing out your directions once more.</p><p>"How long do you think it would have taken you to walk home tonight?" He asked, his brow furrowing once again as he calculated the distance in his head.</p><p>"I don't want to think about it." You said, embarrassed still. "I was just focussing on getting home alive."</p><p>Coco rubbed a hand across his jaw at that comment; an action that didn't go unnoticed by you.</p><p>"...I'm really thankful you're taking me home, sir." You all but whispered. "I don't know how to thank you."</p><p>"You don't need to do anything to thank me." He said softly. "I'm grateful I found you. I was...worried."</p><p>"Worried?"</p><p>"Yes, I was quite alarmed at your sudden departure."</p><p>"Oh…" </p><p>Part of you had a fleeting thought that his worry may have been linked to something else. </p><p>
  <em> Don't be foolish. </em>
</p><p>"Um, take the next right, and I'll tell you when to stop."</p><p>The two of you rode in tense silence, you running your thumbs over both again and again. You opted to look around the cabin, trying to take in as many details about it as you could. After all, you figured it was highly unlikely that you'd find yourself in its comfortable enclosure again. Take the opportunity to enjoy this moment.</p><p>"Just here."</p><p>You gestured to a house that had a nice little garden out the front and a bright, warm security lantern out the front. Its timber front amongst a kaleidoscope of colourful flora was quaint and welcoming. You knew it was a lie, but you didn't want to admit the location of your dwelling to the person that had presented you with such kindness and care.</p><p>Embarrassment was an emotion you were quickly coming to expect when being in his presence.</p><p>With a gentle stop, the car sat idly by the sidewalk and you hesitated slightly before opening the door; fingers grazing the inner handle as your hand paused mid air.</p><p>"...Thanks, Professor Coco." You said quietly, giving him a look that was an odd mix of gratitude and embarrassment. "Thanks for looking out for me."</p><p>"It was my pleasure. I'll wait for you to get inside."</p><p>"N-no, it's fine! Really!" You said a little too hurried, waving your hands in front of you quickly."The door's just there. I-I've already taken up too much of your e-evening."</p><p>"I insist." Coco smiled gently, an instinctive  urge that was foreign to him to reach to pat a knee or an arm to comfort you before he remembered the legality of you sitting in his personal vehicle. He retracted his hand gently, hoping you hadn't noticed his small indiscretion. He would chide himself on that later.</p><p>"No, really, please." You practically begged, trying to play it off. "What's going to happen in like, ten steps?"</p><p>You stared each other down; your own stubbornness fully overriding the logic behind his reasons to stay.</p><p>It was purely for your own safety.</p><p>...wasn't it?</p><p>With a sharp exhale through his nose and closing his eyes, Coco relinquished his own stubborn attempt and put his hands up in defeat.</p><p>"Okay." He relented. "Please get in safely."</p><p>"I will." You replied softly with a sweet smile. "Thanks again, sir."</p><p>"I was happy to." Coco said, returning your smile with his own that made your heart begin to melt like butter in a hot pan.</p><p>You nodded and finally let yourself out of the sleek cabin, marvelling at how quiet the engine purred in its idle state. You gave a quick wave before shutting the door, going to walk a few steps before you suddenly turned back and knocked on his window. The tinted glass rolled down and Coco's handsome face peeked out at you as you bent down to talk to him.</p><p>"You were wrong." You said, before your brain could connect to what you were doing and sending the blood to your cheeks once more.</p><p>"Wrong? About what?" Coco said and tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Your best trait." You smiled. </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"It's your eyes." You said quickly. "They're…beautiful."</p><p>Coco's mouth parted in surprise once again as the tiniest etch of pink tinted his own pale cheeks. His mouth fell into its own sweet smile once again, though ever so slightly different from the one before. Something in the way his lips pulled up and his corners of his eyes pricked up a little bit more.</p><p>He allowed himself to indulge in the compliment.</p><p>"Goodnight (Y/n)." He said softly, giving you a soft little wave. You replicated this action and he pulled away from the side and drove off down the street.</p><p>You watched until you could no longer see the headlights down the street. When you felt the coast was clear, you started off down the street in the direction of your <em> actual </em>house.</p><p>What you wouldn't realise is that even though he had promised to leave you to your devices, something wasn't sitting right in his chest. Driving away without fully knowing that you had made it inside safely was eating away at the back of his mind, and before he hit the stop sign at the end of the street, he executed a u-turn and drove back up the street. He drove up slowly and quietly, eyes sharp for your frame that he hoped had already gone inside for the night.</p><p>He sighed once he saw you walking away from the place that he had left you; an ache in his heart that he felt he shouldn't feel. He had the advantage of knowing that you didnt know what the outside of his car looked like properly, so he cut the engine and the lights; relying on his keen eyesight instead to see you at least five houses down and walking up the garden path to a different front door. He stayed watching you rummage in your school bag for your keys before granting yourself entrance.</p><p>Coco's heart gave off another uncomfortable twist as he saw you flick a switch on, and your shoulders slump in defeat that confirmed that there were no lights that flicked on to greet you, nor the silhouette of anyone to welcome you home; just a rather cold and dark set of timber and mortar that swallowed you into a deep darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You make me happy. </em>
</p><p>Deep breath in, and out. Softly, now.</p><p>
  <em> "Why does this keep spinning around my head?" </em>
</p><p>It shouldn't have affected him so much; after all, it was just a simple statement. What was the harm in it? </p><p>
  <em> "Why does it insist on making my heart feel like this?" </em>
</p><p>"Something on your mind, Coco?"</p><p>Coco flicked his eyes up from the book in his hand and into the eyes of his co-worker.</p><p>"Not particularly, Toriko." He said with a small smile. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"'Cause you've been reading the same book the whole week." Toriko grinned, plopping himself heavily into one of the nearby chairs in the teacher's lounge. "You came in with that little book on Monday and it's now Friday. You should have been on your third one for the week by now."</p><p>"I'm savouring this one, I suppose." He chuckled into his lie. "But I appreciate your concern."</p><p>Toriko studied his cohort with a squinted gaze before he broke out into his classic Cheshire grin.</p><p>"Alright! Just making sure! You've always been quiet so gotta check in every now and then, y'know?"</p><p>"It's one of your better traits." Coco said, tucking a feather into his book as a bookmark.</p><p>
  <em> You were wrong...About your best trait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's your eyes… </em>
</p><p>Your voice echoed in the back of his mind and sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't <em> cold, </em> but it wasn't <em> warm </em>either.</p><p>
  <em> "What is this feeling?" </em>
</p><p>"Ugh, that time of year <em> again </em>is it?" Sunny sighed with defeat.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Coco asked, turning his attention to his pastel-haired coworker.</p><p>"It's <em> everyone's </em> favourite time of year coming up." Sunny said bitterly, staring at the noticeboard. " <em> Sexual Education </em> week.</p><p>All of the teachers collectively groaned and brought their hands to their foreheads.</p><p>"Surely these kids know more about it these days." Toriko pouted before falling back in his chair. "They've got the internet, and yesterday I had to break up two students from getting handsy with each other behind the gym!"</p><p>"What grade level?" Sunny asked, somewhat amused.</p><p>"Well, they weren't juniors thankfully." Toriko sighed. "But they certainly weren't seniors either."</p><p>"What <em> is </em> it that makes them think it's okay on school grounds?" Sunny remarked, pouring himself a strong coffee. "Not that they should be <em> doing </em> anything at this age, but at <em> school? </em> It's <em> so </em>un-beaut'ful."</p><p>"Look, they're at the age that everything seems so new and exciting." Toriko answered. "As long as they're not <em> actually </em> engaging in the whole deed, then a few kisses and stuff aren't <em> that </em>bad."</p><p>"Hormones make us do such <em> icky </em>things with each other." Sunny said as bitterly as the cheap coffee that had been supplied to the faculty. He twisted his nose up in distaste before going back for a second sip.</p><p>"So what's the plan this year?" Toriko sighed, running a hand through his azure hair messily. "Or do we just reuse what we did last year?"</p><p>"Well, there's not too much more that we can do different, really." Sunny said, deciding not to pursue his beverage any more and pouring it down the sink with a huff. "Separating the males from the females when they learn about it seems to save a lot of embarrassment for the most part."</p><p>"So stick to the dudes teaching the dudes and the girls teaching the girls?" Toriko reiterated. "Seems like the best course of action."</p><p>"We have a problem." Coco stated suddenly, much to the confused looks of his counterparts.</p><p>"Eh? What's the problem, I thought it was a good idea." Toriko pouted.</p><p>"Yes it is, but take a second and think about which <em> teachers </em>are available to actually take the female classes." Coco explained, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, there's… hmm." Toriko said, beginning to go through a mental list in his head. "Well, Rin in admin could do something, right? And there's the digital media teacher, Tina, right?"</p><p>"Rin isn't allowed to just abandon her post at the front of the school." Coco explained. "And Tina's off on holiday on the Gourmet Carriage so she's not going to be around to help."</p><p>"Ah… ummm… well…" Toriko stammered. "So that really doesn't leave us with any choice than one of us doing it then, is there?"</p><p>"Correct." Coco said. "So we may as well try and figure out who's taking up the mantle sooner rather than later. And before anyone says anything, I absolutely <em> cannot </em>condone Mr Zonge teaching the girls. I can picture the feedback already."</p><p>"Agreed." Toriko and Sunny said in deadpan unison. </p><p>Coco paused and stared up at the ceiling in thought, arms folded across his chest. He supposed <em> he </em>could do it, as much as it pained him to entertain the thought. The students seemed to trust him well enough with their own personal thoughts and woes. He'd lost track of the amount of students that had stayed behind to talk to him; seeking advice or comfort from his level headed approach to problems. Most of them were trivial high school issues, so it was easy to assuage them of their fears.</p><p>
  <em> You're easy to talk to. </em>
</p><p>Coco's jaw pinched at your voice in his head, and a queer wiggle formed in his stomach; like a noodle unravelling. Suddenly the thought of talking about anything remotely sexual with you present made him hot under the collar.</p><p><em> "You're being ridiculous." </em> He scolded himself mentally. <em> "And you can be sure she knows a lot more about the workings of her body than you do." </em></p><p>"What about Komatsu?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Komatsu." Toriko reiterated, hand on his chin in thought.</p><p>"What about him?" Coco queried.</p><p>"Well, he could maybe do it. He's a professional."</p><p>"Normally I'd be inclined to agree with you, Toriko, but not this time." Sunny interjected.</p><p>"Ah? How come?" Toriko asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"I'll ask him when he gets in." Sunny said eyeing off the doorway at the arrival of said person. Komatsu peeked his head in with an apologetic look.</p><p>"Sorry I'm so late everyone!" He chirped, stowing his backpack on a nearby hook. "The kids made more dishes than anticipated and I couldn't let them clean it up by themselves."</p><p>"Hey 'Matsu." Sunny said quickly. "You're okay with teaching the girls sex ed, yeah?"</p><p>Komatsu's round face began turning cherry red at the thought and his eyes pinned. Even his neatly trimmed hair seemed to turn copper under the heat on his face.</p><p>"H-H-Huh?! M-Me? W-W-What?" He all but shrieked as he spluttered. "W-W-Why do <em> I </em>have t-to d-do it?!"</p><p>"There's your answer, Toriko." Sunny said smugly. "Now imagine <em> that </em> happening when he's trying to <em> teach </em>it."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I see your point." Toriko sighed. "Komatsu, you're the same age as me and you can't handle the word 'sex'?"</p><p><em> "It's not that I can't handle it!" </em> Komatsu protested loudly. <em> "I just get flustered, okay?!" </em></p><p>"Calm down! You'll give yourself grey hair otherwise."</p><p>"...I'll do it." Coco said finally, standing up from his chair and brushing down his sweater.</p><p>"Eh? Why the sudden change of heart?" Sunny asked, leaning on the counter; cerulean eyes boring into rich mocha iries.</p><p>"Because it'll get this over and done with much easier." Coco sniffed simply, pulling his bandanna off and running a slender hand through his obsidian hair. He was too tired to dwell on the situation much longer, and the feeling in his stomach was making him uncomfortable to remain in public. </p><p>"Well hey, that works too!" Toriko said happily, clapping Komatsu on the shoulder and shaking him lightly. "Looks like you're off the hook for another year, bro."</p><p>"Thanks Coco." Komatsu smiled weakly, face still burning over the whole premise. "I owe you one."</p><p>"You three can work it amongst yourselves what you want to do with the boys." Coco said, a sly grin on his face as he replaced his headwear. "Good luck with whoever gets to show the juniors how to put a condom on correctly."</p><p>The three other teachers all blanched at the realisation as Coco chuckled to himself; gathering up a brown leather side satchel and letting himself out of the faculty lounge as they began to squabble with each other. Coco sighed as he wandered down the corridor as his head swam with his newfound curricular issues. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"...and again; who can tell me what are the different areas of the peripheral nervous system?" Coco said, waiting to see who would volunteer to answer his question.</p><p>A few hands went up slowly; none particularly confident or shooting up into the air with gusto. He pointed to a student at the back.</p><p>"Ren?"</p><p>"Ahh, the spinal cord is in it, yeah?" Responded the student with crimson hair that had been hacked lazily. </p><p>"Not quite." Coco said, trying desperately not to pull a face.</p><p>The remaining few hands inched back and Coco let out a silent drawn out breath through his nose. His eyes washed over the sea of faces before him until his eyes clicked onto yours. Maybe it was the silent plea behind his eyes that made you feel bad for him, or maybe it was the fact that you always felt like you wanted to impress him, but you lifted your hand to, once again, take responsibility for the class numbers.</p><p>"Oh, (Y/n)?" Coco said, his spirit beginning to lift in hope. "You want to answer it?"</p><p>"Sensory, Motor, Somatic and Autonomic." You said, ignoring the titters that broke out around you.</p><p>"Correct." He said with a small smile as the end of day bell rang, signifying the weekend. "We'll be going over each section in depth over the course of next week, so I do suggest that you study up on it at least a <em> little </em>before you come back to class. Dismissed."</p><p>You lingered back, taking no particular rush to pack up as the rest of the class washed out in droves like an emptying drain. You neatly rearranged the contents of your school bag, heart beginning to pound behind your chest at the sound of the cellophane-wrapped gift within. You tried to swallow the thick lump that had begun to form in your throat and steady your nerves before approaching your teacher, who was busy clearing up the board after the day's lesson.</p><p>You cleared your throat quietly behind him and he peeked over his shoulder at you.</p><p>"Oh, my apologies!" He said quickly, dropping the eraser on the small shelf underneath and giving you his full attention. "I don't expect stragglers on a Friday afternoon."</p><p>"That's understandable." You said with a small smile, trying to prevent the blood from rushing to your cheeks. "I uh, have something for you...sir."</p><p>You reached into your bag and took out the small gift and presented it to him with both hands; green cellophane winking in the light and the matching lime curling ribbon proudly on display.</p><p>"What's this?" He said, taking the gift gingerly from your hands.</p><p>"I-It's just a…thank you." You stammered, scolding yourself for suddenly turning into a stilted mess in front of him. "For the other night…"</p><p>Coco blinked his bright eyes at you in surprise before tilting his head questioningly.</p><p>"What for?" He asked, trying not to curse himself out for his own stomach that decided to start doing backflips.</p><p>"You know… for making sure that I was home safe." You said quietly, irritated that your blood cells had decided to throw a party on your face after all.</p><p>"I did say you didn't need to thank me for it." He said calmly, a gentle smile on his lips. "I was happy to."</p><p>"Aaaaand I was happy to get you something in return." You quipped, averting his gaze. "It's not much, but I thought you would appreciate it."</p><p>Coco let out an amused note and unpicked the tie in one pull: the ribbon unravelling around his finger like it was dancing around it. The wrapping then folded away; like the petals of a flower opening up to the morning sun. Inside was a small ornate box of tea leaves which he looked at carefully.</p><p>"Passionflower tea?" He mused, looking over it and giving it a small sniff. </p><p>"I noticed you drink a lot of tea, and this one is good for sleep." You said, rubbing your arm awkwardly and staring out the window.</p><p>"You think I don't sleep well?" He asked with amusement.</p><p>"You wouldn't be stimulating pressure points and nerves all the time if you didn't." You replied, gesturing to the fuschia chain and clamp accessories that adorned his ears.</p><p>"Now, how did you figure that out?" He said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Easy." You chuckled. "There's not exactly a vast array of things that connect fashion, science and medicine."</p><p>"We only started on biology today." Coco said, placing the box on his desk and leaning against it as he liked to do. "There's no possible way you could have organised this in the last two hours of a Friday school afternoon."</p><p>"Oh no, I figured it out about two days ago." You said flippantly before making eye contact with him."Besides, you gave me a hint."</p><p>Coco's bold eyebrows flicked up and down quickly and he shook his head in amusement as he grinned.</p><p>"I shouldn't be so surprised, and yet I am." He chuckled. </p><p>"Don't look too deep into it." You laughed lightly. "I just… hope you might like it at least."</p><p>"I do. I'll think of you when I have some."</p><p>You both startled on the spot at how quickly that sentence fell from his lips.</p><p>"I mean-" He started and waved his hands in front of him quickly; blush tinting his cheeks.</p><p>"-it's <em> just </em>tea sir." You laughed awkwardly. "Much like me, it's not that special."</p><p>Coco paused and gave you an odd look.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" He asked.</p><p>"O-Oh you know!" You backpeddled, now as pink as he was. "Self deprecating humour keeps my ego in check."</p><p>His chocolate irises peered at you more so before they closed behind long lashes with a small exhale.</p><p>"You know, someone that's full of small idiosyncrasies is much more interesting than those with a skewed amount of confidence." He stated simply. "Do try not to put yourself down so much."</p><p>"...I'll try." You swallowed thickly as an awkward silence filled the room between you both. You both averted your eyes briefly as you looked at any and all other matter of things instead of him, fanning yourself from the heat of both the summer weather and your embarrassment. Despite your attempts not to look at him, you noticed a small bead of sweat form at the hem of his headwear.</p><p>"Sir, can I ask you something?" You asked.</p><p>"Shoot." He replied, trying his hardest to keep a level head.</p><p>"It's the middle of summer and you're always in that particular sweater." You said, leaning against one of the chairs at the front. "If it's so warm for you, why don't you wear something else? That must be crazy hot for you."</p><p>Coco cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to avoid his gaze; although this time you wondered if maybe you had overstepped a line by the look on his face.</p><p>"It's… my skin." He said softly; an expression of struggle on his features.</p><p>"Your skin?" You reiterated quietly, glancing over at the open door briefly. "Wait-"</p><p>You peeled yourself up and trotted over to the door quickly, poking your head out into the corridor briefly before closing it gently behind you. This action alone began a small spiral of impure thoughts to attempt to vye for his attention in his mind.</p><p>"-there." You said, returning. "It sounds like this might be kind of personal."</p><p>"I-It is." He said, a hint of a croak to his voice. "It's not something I particularly care to talk about."</p><p>"Oh, well, you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable." You said quickly; a hint of panic now eating away at you.</p><p>"No, it's okay." Coco said quickly, catching your gaze and locking onto it. A part of you felt like akin to a small rabbit in the eyesight of a much larger animal. "I…feel very trusting of you."</p><p>"...You can trust me." You said quietly.</p><p>Coco smiled his trademark gentle smile at you, which made your stomach begin to churn and wriggle while your heart started up its usual drum beat.</p><p>"My skin… it's very reactive to a lot of things." He said quietly, breaking his gaze as he blinked and you felt that spell subside over you. "It causes me a lot of discomfort if I come into contact with things or people; so much so that it even reacts and turns a rather off-putting shade."</p><p>He turned up the cuff of his left arm and pushed the sleeve up a little and your eyes widened at the way his porcelain skin had blemishes the hues of eggplant and lavender. The thing is, however he may have seen it on himself, you thought it was rather beautiful, in an artistic sort of way. It reminded you of watercolours, and how they seemed to soak and blend seamlessly with colours to make something beautiful.</p><p>Yet another thing to add to your ever-growing list of attractions to him.</p><p>"I… didn't realise that could happen." You admitted quietly. You had to fight every instinct within you to reach out and touch it; however compelled you may have been.</p><p>"It's not a common occurrence. So far, doctors don't even know what it is." Coco said softly with a downcast gaze. "But it has given me some… <em> difficulties </em> in the past."</p><p>"What kind of difficulties?" You probed gently, fascinated by the whole thing.</p><p>"Well for one, coming in contact with people seems to be a trigger for it." He sighed, tucking his sleeve and cuff back neatly in place. "So you can imagine that being close to someone has been very seldom."</p><p>"I had noticed that you didn't seem to have a wedding ring… or even talked about a partner at least. That must be difficult to not be able to even hug someone or something."</p><p>"It has been a rather lonely life at times, but I find joys in other things."</p><p>"Professor, it occurred to me the other night you took me home I patted your hand. I'm so sorry if I made your skin flare up."</p><p>"...Actually, it didn't."</p><p>A beat of silence passed over you both.</p><p>"...What would that mean?" You questioned, finding yourself becoming ever more intrigued by these facts.</p><p>"I'll be honest, I'm not sure." Coco said simply with a shrug of one shoulder. "From what could be gathered, it could be the oils on our skin to prompt its surfacing, but it has been inconclusive. Doctors don't understand it. I don't fully understand it."</p><p>Coco paused and sighed; a sigh full of accumulated dejection. </p><p>"All I know is, sometimes I feel like a poisoned man."</p><p>"...You can't be poisoned." You said quietly. "You're too good to be that."</p><p>"Come again?" Coco asked, knowing full well what you said. </p><p>"...It's not purpura, is it?" You dodged.</p><p>"No." Coco shook his head. "So far, I seem to be the only one that has this...Well, at least I feel like it. It would explain why I was basically hunt-"</p><p>Coco clipped his jaw shut before finishing his sentence; a pensive look on his face as he retreated back into memories you could never quite understand.</p><p>"<em>Why you</em> <em>were…?"</em> You pressed, waiting to hear the end of his phrase. Coco took a moment to stare at the floor in silence before looking up at you.</p><p>"Well, in any case," He continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "To answer your question, I wear long sleeves because they protect my skin, and I prevent others from catching it, if it's contagious. Wool is a natural fibre that seems to prevent irritating it so that's why I wear what I do."</p><p>"Okay…" You acknowledged, realising that he may have indulged more about his personal life than he had originally intended. "Thank you for trusting me with this."</p><p>"...I feel… almost liberated telling you." Coco admitted, wondering why in the world his mouth seemed to be running on its own accord. "...Pardon me if that sounds odd."</p><p>"Sometimes we find people that we just… connect with, I suppose." You said quietly, trying to get your heart to stop hammering its way into your ribs. "For what it's worth sir, and I'm not just saying this… I think it's kind of… <em> pulchritudinous. </em>It reminds me of wisteria flowers."</p><p>Coco's lips pulled in into a smirk.</p><p>"Is this your roundabout way of complimenting me?" He chuckled, knowing full well you were deliberately refraining from using the word <em> 'beautiful' </em>specifically to compliment him.</p><p>"You know <em> full </em> well I am." You said, cheeks now pinker than a neon sign as you gathered your bag and straightened your crisp white school shirt and blue tie. "And with that, I'm going to bid you farewell."</p><p>"You know, that wasn't me telling you to leave." He said quickly, taking note of your embarrassment. "You can stay as long as you need."</p><p>"I should be heading off anyway." You replied, throwing him a brief smile. "Iyasu's expecting me at her place tonight so I probably shouldn't keep her waiting much longer."</p><p>"Perhaps not." Coco said with his usual smile once more. "But, thank you for the tea. It really is sweet of you to do so."</p><p>"Let me know if it helps." You said, hand on the door handle and you opened the door breezily. You paused briefly and peeked over your shoulder at him, an honest, sweet smile on your lips and eyes full of care.</p><p>"Have a great weekend, Professor Coco."</p><p>"Take care of yourself, (Y/n)."</p><p>You let off a hum of acknowledgement before closing the door behind you, leaving your teacher to sit in loneliness amongst his swirling thoughts and brewing feelings that he knew he should not be entertaining. It was one thing to have a good rapport with his students, it was another thing to even <em> consider </em>any developing emotions that would cause jeopardy to both you and him.</p><p>Not that he would ever look to risk his career or your future by heading down a path that was so incorrect in the eyes of the world around him, but as he sat there perched on the edge of his desk, he couldn't shake the echo of your words that seemed to sing over his skin and bore themselves deep into his psyche. </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes we find people we just… connect with. </em>
</p><p>Coco pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, groaning into his palms and folding over as if he was in pain. Well, truth be told, he <em>was</em> in the deepest part of his heart.</p><p>Why did it have to be <em> you? </em></p><p>Unmistakable <em> you. </em></p><p><em>Underage</em> <em>you.</em></p><p>"I'm in trouble." He whispered into the silence around him while his heart flipped and ached for your presence to return. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can catch me on Discord at:<br/>Tiny_Breegull#8392<br/>Or on Instagram at: @tiny_breegull</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>